User talk:ShaneKite00
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ShaneKite00! Thanks for your edit to the File:ShaneKite.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 01:56, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Heeey~! Alphy here~! I saw your message on Per's message wall (had something I wanted to say to her, but forgot... shit), and I'm just gonna tell you that you can't make a Slayer as a first character, of any kind. So yeah, this will save her the trouble. Anyways, you've got to have 50 edits and a week of being here for asking her permission to make a Slayer; it's in the rules. Bummer I know, but this is to prevent noob-esque Slayers from popping outta the wood work. For more, refer to this page. Have a nice time here :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 15:35, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Firstly, you need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer; you should ask again then. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Please wait until you fulfill all of the requirements to ask to make a Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:04, December 2, 2015 (UTC) I've already answered you. You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic. All you need to do is get fifty edits and complete your character to a reasonable standard and come ask me again. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:44, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Unless you want to ask another question or need any help, don't keep asking the same question about Slayer Magic when you haven't fulfilled the requirements. When you have fulfilled the requirements, ask again. In addition, post your messages at the bottom of my talk page so I can see them. Thank you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:41, December 5, 2015 (UTC) What is your character? You need to link them to me so I can see what you've done before approval. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:14, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, your character needs more work- at least a paragraph in every section would be preferable. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Most likely due to the physiology-altering nature of her magic, Wendy possesses good physical resilience. Even when struck with higher-level magic or physically enhanced melee attacks, Wendy is only moderately damaged. The fact that she can heal herself through consuming her element, which exists all around her, further bolsters her durability. Wendy has shown that she possesses great physical stamina. Wendy has been seen using numerous Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in various battles in succession with little fatigue and was able to continue fighting. Even after the timeskip, Wendy is still much weaker in physical durability compared to other members of the cast, since her legs buckle inwards as she slides whereas many of the other cast keep them bent strong. She also gives the impression of being as weak as ice, though the grievous wounds that she receives throughout the series imply that she is somewhat tough as well." About this size. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:20, December 9, 2015 (UTC) What does the magic do? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:12, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Fair nuff. I'd also add that kinetic-based attacks which are too strong break through it. Other than that, go ahead- it'd be a Caster Magic, it doesn't need to be a Lost Magic. Basically you can make as many Holder and Caster Magics as you want, but you need my permission for Slayer Magic, Lost Magic/Ancient Spells, and Black Arts. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:34, February 25, 2016 (UTC)